1. Technical Field
The invention relates to filatures.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1-4, which show a typical yarn cylinder. The yarn cylinder is made of plastic and is formed with a groove 1. The groove 1 is of a C-shape with about 350 degrees. Two ends of the groove 1 are separately formed with two guiding slants 11. The groove 1 is formed with four sections of teeth 30, 40, 50, 60 to define four segments 3, 4, 5, 6. Directions of two adjacent sections of teeth 30, 40, 50, 60 are different from each other.
A division line 300, 400, 500, 600 is defined between every two adjacent sections of teeth 30, 40, 50, 60. Directions of two adjacent sections of teeth 30, 40, 50, 60 meet at an angle. However, the groove 1 with the guiding slants 11 is too narrow, so yarn is not easy to enter the groove 1. And the guiding slants 11 do not have enough holding ability.